Low resolution LCD displays benefit from driving individual color dots instead of color groups. To remove undesired artifacts, the image is multi-sampled at each dot. The sample values are then combined (e.g., averaged) to form a final dot value. In such systems, the multi-sampling results in plural images, each having a certain dot resolution. The dot combining technique results in a final image having the same certain dot resolution with the artifacts eliminated or substantially reduced. This technique involves special circuitry to shift the data of the image to the desired sample points.
A graphic processing unit (GPU) constructed with commercial off the shelf (COTS) chips provides the special circuitry needed for multi-sampling. The COTS GPU is normally controlled to do multisampling and sampled image combination as described above. However, the COTS GPU only supports concentric color dot groups. This has limited the effectiveness of using COTS GPU in low resolution LCD display applications.
A problem for solution is how to achieve artifact-free high resolution images by driving all the color dots on the display independently.